sporumfandomcom-20200213-history
The DAMD club
The DAMD club is written as legend as being the dumping ground of all sinners. Where the prevailing patriarchs - Davopotamus, AaronMk, Masconicon, and Dragonith - reside over and torture the evil souls who fall into their lands. It was written by Dante Alighieri to have several levels. Each containing criminals of a different degree. The Circles The following are the circles of the DAMD's Hell. Upon Entrance The curious adventurer who seeks passage into DAMD will find a curious path. They shall meet a curious bunch of people and instances upon which path they will cross. They will pass those creatures without a face, clad in a black suit and tie; they will not speak any kindness. Upon the trees will hang the bodies of man-wolves, leopards and lions; early punishment. They may also find other sorts of beggars, claiming to be dying of cancer. Those who stop will be trapped forever, engaged by their story of suffering and short life yet. But to the adventurer that continued on into Outer Sporum will find a large stone gate. It will be un-ornate design, simple stone construction. It will appear free-standing, but it is not. On the highier arch travellers will read "Abandon all hope, ye who enter here." It will also be noticed that troubled youths have spray painted their depictions of grand phalices on the stone; DAMD's janitor has yet to get around. Travelling on through the gate where they were enter they will come too... First Circle - Limbad The first of the many levels they will arrive on is Limbad. Home to those whose smilie spam they thought funny and demeaning enough to go deeper into the citadel that is DAMD. But these souls are no-less innocent than those outside. These people are cast-aways, the garbage thrown out to be dealt with. Infact, it's also worth noting that the vast majority of the Sporum qualifies as being a resident of Limbad. Their mere presence puts them into this circle by default. Second Circle - Lustehmaidanya Digging deeper into the lands of DAMD we come to Lustehmaidanya (Lust-eh-MAIden ya). Here reside false followers of Dragonvoid and failed rejects of the Bones and Fruit society. Here are also resides those afraid of emotional desires, not craving the physical beauty of the opposite gender. Great creepers, like Gand are trapped here for outward perviness. Residents are punished by being tossed about on violent winds headed by the humored speech of Dragonvoid (it's often just a recording) as she recites the Deep Innuendos. Ghost whips and paddles may also form, beating the residents. Third Circle - Unprotection Here in the third circles are those driven to protect their possesions by all means. Insistant that their creations are not Maxis' but instead theirs and theirs only. In this state of mind they lash and attack each other over a creation edited. They are bent on believing that it's not really the property of Maxis they play with. The Protective are left in an unprotected state. They lay sinking in marshy mud, blind to the world around them. A freezing rain beat down on them. Meanwhile Draculist's dinosaurs run rampant above, ripping apart thier back and picking up and thrashing the bodies until they are ripped to shreds. The parts then re-join and the soulds continue to wallow in the mud. Lack of defence shall be their punishment. The dinosaurs can be tamed for a shortwhile with the offering of the blobfish. Fourth Circle - Attention Drapped in blind greed and a need for power are the Whores of Attention. They are blind and deaf, sitting by run-of-the mill creations shouting out their advertisments for rates and comments. These poor souls have gone to no ends to achieve their desires. Their lives ended out of greed. They are punished by denying them their fixes. No drugs, no food, no water and no attention. They'll forever starve, they will not recognize each other's existance. Their MPN lifestyle will go punished, their lack of humility will not go overlooked. And highest of all is Excal; fused together with her million alts she babbles and thrashes seeking to do harm. But she is in DAMD; no harm can come of her. Alpaca and Imperix - the Janitors - will come later to cycle her to deeper levels later. Fifth Circle - Sticks The River Sticks is the home of those who've given up; and sink to the bottom of the river. It is also the home of a combination of the above sins; where they fight each other for the surface. Here VilageidiotX will ferry anyone willing to give him a donut. Dis After venturing the outer-rings you will come to the city Dis. Here Darkcones and Emoticones alike guard the walls. They will not allow passage of anyone in or out of the city. But should you gain entry: Sixth Circle - Logical Fallicies Here in the sixth circle sit burning in stone tombs for the argumental failures they spout. These are the victims of debate loss, they fight without citation, backing and are very stupid or boring. The babble that flows from their mouths are incomprehensible, there is no backing; even in grammar. Here Masconicon and his Zomdie army maintain the fires. Although a center of logical falicy himself it is all forgiven for the entertainment; and we love him for it. Seventh Circle - Violence and Hate Haters gonna hate. Here they boil in blood and be hated because they're gonna hate. And there are three levels to this circle. Outer-circle Those violent against others. They boil in the river of blood called the Phlegethon. Centuarcones shoot out those trying to escape with burning arrows, sending them screaming and blazing into the river. Those who spam, flame or mass downrate are doomed to the river. Excal is often moved back and forth between here and Attention. Hax floats chained to the bottom of the river. Choking on the blood but never dieing. Only pulled up to be smacked by a rubber glove or moved to the Second Round of the Ninth Circle. Middle-circle Suicidal morons, those violent against themselves. Where - for their acts of self-destruction via posts or depressing creation description - they sit in the form of thorny trees that their corpses hang from. Harpie cones feed off of these trees. However, these souls are salvagable and one of the few, and when they can forgive themselves with earnest heart they are set free. Inner-circle The home for the violent against DAMD, STD and the Department of Natural Resources club. Depending on the nature of the attack perpatrators will walk, sit or wander in a blazing desert with fire raining down onto them. Eight-Circle - Fraud and lies This circle is too complex to note at this time. But nature of the lie and fraud will determine where you are placed. All of Maxis burns here. Ninth-Circle - Ego Choked by their own sense of self-worth are those with an ego to great to contain. Here they are forever chewed up by a great beast commanded by the members of DAMD not yet named. For their blasphemy and egos rest the members of the chatroll and MUD. Round one - Ego of Haxum The place for all those whose egos have lead them to combativeness with others. Offenders are frozen in ice up to their faces where they can be looked upon by others. This internal embaresment is retribution to their sin. Round two - Ego of Icius Where those whose egos have betrayed the community; destruction of club or forum. The condemned are gnawed upon by those who they betrayed. Round three - Ego of Association Administrations of groups who thinks it funny to run an orginization where members are recruited - whether they want it or not - simply by posting. Not allowing them to leave when in their minds they have left. The condemened are frozen in ice, and forced to starve. Round four - Ego of betrayal Those whose holier-than-thou apperance has led them to commit open betrayal against their fellows. They are smitten in ice, forced to pose in positions to humor Dragonvoid. Round five - Ego Maximus For those who think they are all encompassing and important, thinking themselves as God and untouchable. Administration of DAMD The realm of DAMD was created by Dragonvoid to provide a sanctuary for Davo, Aaron, Masc, and Dracilust. Standing in a darkened glade she rose her hand and proclaimed the gates of DAMD to rise. And they did, and on the otherside were the lands of DAMD, a twisted and corrupted version of the living world. She then summoned Davo, Aaron, Masc, and Draculist and gave them their home. They were pleased and nestled themselves in, capturing all the dying souls to inact a kind of humorous punishment on them. Weak and powerful, new and old and those who were not even aware were dragged into this otherworld. Various other members of the EFC, and ECF sponsored cults and organizations took to DAMD and became members of the holy-invulnerable. Safe from punishment and able to punish at will. Others soon followed, seeking saftey in the arms of DAMD; and they opened thier arms to them. Imperix and Alpacaman work as the custodians of the Hellish steps, maintaining the punishments and changing them where do. Cleaning the gates and keeping the lower rings of DAMD cold and the highier ones hot. They are also charged with Cone army appeased and equiped. Their loyalty to the group is not forgotten. The Secret Well There are reports of there being a secret well in DAMD. This location is locked away from normal souls, sinners and the blessed alike. It's believed here live the administration. Where wine flows in rivers as does many other pleasurable drinks. Emoticones travel the vast planes unhindered and the walls are made of crystal. It's a world of its own within the land of the Damned. Category:Clubs Category:Notable Threads Category:Emoticone/ECF Category:Fanclubs